


Memory of the awakening

by startrekfan



Series: Khan Noonien Singh One Shot Fanfictions [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Memory, One Shot, Sad, Tragedy, before star trek into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's first moments after Admiral Marcus awakens him from the cryogenic sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of the awakening

**Author's Note:**

> The image I used is one of my edits, see more here: http://khanfanrp.tumblr.com/tagged/edits

Cold. So cold.  
Where?  
His body feels so far away…just like his mind.  
Suddenly, Khan feels his body move violently.  
Someone was moving him.  
Floor. Now he was on the floor.  
Now there was a voice. A man’s voice.  
Far away…but he knew it was close.  
  
“Is he even alive? Dang it…wake him up already…I have stuff to do.”  
Another shaking.  
“Ah come on…don’t tell me we’re gonna have to wake up another frozen bastard…”  
  
The words were clearer.  
Khan slowly opened his eyes.  
In front of him, Admiral Marcus, standing. Two agents holding Khan’s arms, the augment knelled on the floor, still half asleep.  
‘Hnm…’  
Noonien’s first sound.  
  
Marcus spoke again.  
“Oh he’s alive. Oh hey. Can you hear me?”  
The admiral tucked Khan’s stomach with the tip of his his foot.  
“Say something.”

‘What…where…where am I…?’  
The augment asked, so confused.  
‘What happened…?’

Khan now was staring to remember…the Botany Bay…escaping Earth…  
He had escaped, yes…meaning that now someone had woken him up?  
Wait…that was wrong. As soon as the Botany Bay reached the planet it was travelling to, Khan would wake up automatically….so how come someone was waking him up…?  
  
His heart started to race. What had happened??  
The augment finally looked up, seeing Marcus’ face.  
‘Where am I…? In what planet…?’  
Khan asked, his voice still shaking, filled with fear, pain.  
His body was aching, so hot inside, so cold outside.  
He had been awoken by the wrong procedure, his vitals were unstable, his vision still blurry.  
  
Marcus frowned slightly.  
“Earth. Planet Earth.”  
Khan’s brow frowned.  
‘Earth…? How? How can it be? I was sure that…’  
The admiral interrupted.  
“We found your ship in space. I still have no idea how did that old shit manage to move so far from Earth.”  
‘My ship…in space…?’  
Khan was confused.  
“Yeah, the ship you and the other frozen fellas were. 12 already died. I was thinking none of you would survive at all…but I guess you did.”

Despair. The augment’s eyes widened.  
‘Died? 12 died? 12 of my crew??’  
“Yeah, they died when we unfroze them.”  
Khan’s heart raced.  
‘No…you…you tried to awaken them…?? But you do not know the procedure! Argh…*cough*…anf…’  
His body was sick, weak, stumbling to remain alive.  
  
Marcus only let out an ironic giggled.  
“Well, at least those 12 served for experimenting. I already found out you are all some sort of…super humans. That is very interesting, do you know that? You could be very useful…”  
Khan was panicking inside.  
Panicking.  
His heart hurting, trying to race more, aching, without any rhythm.  
‘Useful…??’  
His eyes got wet.  
‘Useful????’  
  
There was no new planet, his promise, broken. Khan failed to guide them to a new home. Now they were in that man’s hands. Who was that man? Who was him??  
Khan was in his hands…completely in his hands…and his crew was too…12 already dead.  
He wanted to shout, scream, scream so much.  
But his voice was stuck inside his throat. He was mute, shocked, his eyes red, open wide.

A few seconds of silence.

‘You kidnapped my ship…’  
He finally spoke.  
The admiral shook his head.  
“I found it. It was drifting in space. Without power. Lost.”  
‘Lost…?”  
Khan’s voice was shaking so much.  
‘Lost…? Lost in space…?’  
  
Marcus smirked.  
“You will be very useful to the Star Fleet…very useful”  
‘Star Fleet? What is…Star Fleet?’  
The admiral laughed.  
“Look at you…so confused. Well, of course you don’t know about Starfleet or about our time.”  
‘Our time…?’  
“You remained frozen for a hell of time.”  
  
Warm tears were forming in Khan’s eyes.  
‘How long…?’  
Marcus laughed for, as if it was so fun to see the augment struggle.  
“How long? You’re asking me how long…?”  
  
Khan’s eyes were fixed in Marcus, so worried, so lost.  
The admiral took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“Around 300 years.”

300 years.  
300 years had passed.

The tears Khan was holding rolled down his face, his breathing stopped.  
He had failed. He had failed so much and now those he loved were in that man’s hands.  
Despair.  
Because 300 years had passed.  
300 years.

Khan closed his eyes and remained like that.  
Just remained like that. With the two agents holding his arms, on knees on the floor.  
‘I will do anything. Anything you want. Just do not hurt them. Do not hurt my crew.’

##  **…Earth Calendar.**

**-November 1971:** Secret Laboratory is developing super humans on Earth.  
**-1985:** The augments rebel against the scientists and take over the laboratories, eventually secretly infiltrating the human society, planning.  
**-1992:** War against humans and augments. The augments seem to win the war with the support of the humans who consider them saviors.  
**-1993:** Augments take over most territories on Earth. In Khan’s territory peace reigns.  
**-1996:** The anti augment humans develop a fatal chemical biological weapon that weakens and kills augments. The augments fall. Khan refuses to use nuclear weapons to destroy the humans and chooses to escape the planet with his crew inside the Botany Bay, aiming a new planet where the augments could live in peace.

##  **-XXI Century: The Botany Bay failed to reach its destination, floating lost in space for nearly 300 years.**

##  **-XXIII Century: A Star Fleet ship finds the USS Botany Bay.**

** **

 

**The End.**


End file.
